Currently, mobile internet products are generally in pursuit of a narrow-frame or unframed design, and the size of frames of modules/panels is required to be increasingly reduced. The future trend is also an ultra-narrow frame or unframed design. In the current product design concept, the limitation for narrowing the frames mainly lies in the thinning of sealant and the control of position accuracy. In the current cutting process, the cutter wheel precision is smaller than or equal to (≦) 0.04 mm. Due to the extension of the sealant, when the sealant spills over and the cutting margin (distance) between the sealant and the frame cutting line (cutting line) of the display panel is smaller than 0.04 mm, poor cutting can be caused by the case that the sealant is cut by a cutter wheel of a cutter in the process of cutting the panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in order to prevent sealant 1 from extending toward the edge of the display panel in the process of sealing, the cutting margin C between the sealant 1 and the frame cutting line of the display panel is guaranteed to be greater than 0.2 mm.